


Four Steps Left and Two Behind

by Pachipower



Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette experiences bi panic of the finest variety, At this point, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rarest of rarepairs, and she is terrified, theres no fics yet thats how rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachipower/pseuds/Pachipower
Summary: Dorothea helps Annette with writing a song. Annette feels things.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Dorothea Arnault
Series: dusky drabbles (and other suspicious activities) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Four Steps Left and Two Behind

**Author's Note:**

> TWDITD (subgroup of the Felannie Fever discord) prompt was write 2 characters with no canon interactions so i bring you a great pairing and fun rarepair  
> This is special to me because it's kind of similar to my own experiences with the girl who made me realize I was bi, the title is from something she said to me. (also she just so happened to look like dorothea)  
> Enjoy the rarest of pairs please make doronette content

One-two-and-three-four-and-one-two-three-and-four. It was as simple as that. Just an easy rhythm. Why did she have so much trouble working her lyrics around it? Logically, they  _ should _ work with it. The syllables lined up. She tried to sing it again, “We are the Blue Lions, and we’re the best!” It just seemed stilted. If she was gonna make a song for her fellow lions, it’d better be her best work, otherwise it’d be too embarrassing to hear sung. It had to be ten-no,  _ a hundred _ times better than her silly songs she wrote for cleaning the library, or watering the plants, or catching fish in the pond. She was even writing multiple drafts, instead of instantly penning it in.

_ How did Dorothea do it,  _ she wondered. Annette once heard her sing to-or better,  _ serenade _ Edelgard with a beautiful, operatic melody that soon became the theme of the Black Eagles. It wasn’t fair. Not only was she so much more skilled in crafting and singing songs, she was also a stronger mage. Annette was trying her best, how did she manage to get shown up so easily. Even just the aura about her, so confident and elegant, was a stark contrast to Annette, and she couldn’t deny the jealousy and inferiority she felt. Dorothea was an inspiration, part of what Annette aspired to be.

_ No, Annette _ , she thought,  _ focus on the task at hand _ . Or, that’s what she would’ve done had the subject of her tangent not suddenly appeared at her doorway. She could’ve  _ sworn _ she had closed it before beginning. 

“Annette, were you just singing?” Dorothea asked.

“Yeah, I’m making something for the Blue Lions! I thought, maybe making a theme song might raise morale, and Hilda told me to do something other than study.” She couldn’t believe it, she was talking to not just anyone about her songs, but Dorothea, someone who was actually skilled and not just a hobbyist. She almost felt.. Unworthy of her presence? She was usually fine around nobles, but a certain..  _ something _ about Dorothea kept Annette on edge and made her heart pound.

“Do you need help? I actually did something similar for Edelgard a while back.”

“I uh- I was actually inspired. By you, to write this. It’s not very good though, and I’m having trouble with some of the lyrics.” 

“If you sing what you have for me, I can probably help with the parts you’re struggling on.” 

And so Annette began to sing, just… Shakier than usual. Even when she suspected someone else was watching, it was never like  _ this.  _ She didn’t even know why she decided to, she usually hated singing in front of others. It was just  _ different. _ And for the love of Sothis, Annette didn’t know why.

“Ok, Annette, the general premise is solid, but I think “We might be blue, but that doesn’t mean we’re sad, and when it comes to fighting, we’re not half bad” would sound better if it didn’t have so many pauses.”  _ She just sung part of my song, Dorothea just sung part of my song. And it sounds so much better than when I sing it. Her voice is so nice... _

“Annette, are you paying attention?”  _ Was her hair always that pretty? _ Annette thought, _ She knew Dorothea looked good, but did she always look this good?  _ “Why are you looking at me like that?” Dorothea asked her. Had she been staring?

“I’m really sorry, but Dorothea, can you re-explain that? I kinda- uh, got distracted halfway through, I'm so sorry I did-” Dorothea cut her off with a finger to her lips. Annette's brain was currently incapable of producing coherent thought, so she just shut up and tried to ignore the way her face burned.

“Okay, I suppose I can,” Dorothea began, a knowing smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @pachipower417 follow for quality annette content, even if it's mostly felannie.  
> Thanks for reading, I love all of you, comments appreciated!


End file.
